Le bureau
by xxMerry
Summary: Asada est revenu. Kato essaye de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments. C'est sans compter le scandale causé par Kirishima, qui débarque ivre dans le hall de l'hôpital.


J'aimais l'observer lorsqu'il pratiquait une intervention. Son regard sérieux prouvant son extrême concentration, ses gestes méticuleux attestant de son savoir faire impressionnant. Une aura de puissance émanait de tout son être. Si je voulais être précise, je dirais qu'il appartenait à l'élite masculine. Le mâle alpha dans toute sa splendeur.

Je l'avais rencontré quelques années auparavant alors qu'il officiait pour les camps de réfugiés. Ou pour être tout à fait exacte, je l'avais vu. Lui ne m'avait probablement pas remarqué. Mais en même temps qui aurait pu ne pas être subjugué par le charme et le charisme naturel qu'il dégageait ?

J'avais réussi à le convaincre de m'aider pour ma thèse. Et grâce à lui, toutes les opérations Baptista furent un succès. Il avait réussi à réunir une équipe géniale. Tous se complétaient. Un accord parfait.

Puis il s'en alla. Et là ce fut une révélation. Je n'avais absolument pas envie qu'il parte. Mais qui étais je pour lui demander de rester ?

Mais revenons au présent. Il était à nouveau devant moi après deux ans d'absences. Se pouvait il qu'il soit encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était auparavant ? J'essayais de contrôler le tremblement de mes mains. En vains. Et pourtant nous étions séparés par la vitre de la salle d'opération et son patient. Que cela allait il être lorsque je devrais le voir ! Face à face. A cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa.

Une fois de plus l'opération se déroula sans problème. Il leva les yeux vers le poste d'observation et les braqua sur moi. Prise de panique, je tentais de me donner une constance, tandis qu'il me jaugeait du regard. Il finit par se détourner, et sortit du bloc. Je pris tout mon temps pour retourner à mon bureau, afin d'être sur de ne pas le rencontrer, je fis plusieurs détours. Mal m'en pris car lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de ma porte, je la trouvais ouverte. Tandis que j'entrai, une silhouette commença à se détacher de la pénombre. Il se tenait droit devant moi, appuyé avec nonchalance contre le mur. Comme autrefois. Lentement, je m'approchai de mon bureau. Une fois assise, j'osai regarder dans sa direction. Je ne me sentait pas du tout prête pour engager la conversation. Et je savais que lui ne le ferait jamais pas non plus. Comme si un accord tacite avait été passé entre nous.

Le silence fut troublé par l'arrivée en trombe d' Ijyuuin. Il se figea un instant, avant de se retourner vers moi :

« Senseï, il faut que vous veniez voir dans le hall ! Vite »

Et il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Sans perdre un instant je me lançais à sa suite. Asada sur les talons. En tout cas je le supposais, puisque les cris recouvraient le bruit de nos pas. Nous débouchâmes dans le grand hall. Au milieu de l'immense pièce se tenait Kirishima. Il hurlait à perdre haleine. Plusieurs infirmière, dont Miki, essayaient de le calmer. Ce n'est que lorsque je parviens à sa hauteur, que je compris. Alcool. Il sentait l'alcool. Ou plus exactement, il empestait l'alcool. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'esclaffa.

« Ma petite Kato... Ma toute petite Kato...J'ai bien réfléchi, et d'après mes réflexions, tu sais à quel point elles peuvent être intense... Une seconde... J'sais plus c'que j'voulais dire. »

Autant il était très intelligent, autant il régressait de manière impressionnante sous l'emprise de l''alcool. Je lui attrapais le bras en soupirant, préférant éviter d'avoir à laver mon linge sale en public. Sans compter, que cela allait mettre sérieusement en péril sa réputation. Karishima se dégagea de mon emprise d'un geste brusque. Résignée, je le poussais en direction de mon bureau. Mon regard croisa soudain celui d'Asada, qu'il soutint l'air grave. Je sentis son regard sur mes épaules, tandis que je passais devant lui.

J'ouvris la première porte que je vis, et poussa Kirishima à l'intérieur. Je refermais derrière moi.

« Que me voulais tu ? »

« Peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il fout ici ? » vociféra t'il.

« Est ce que je pourrais savoir de qui tu me parles ? »

« D'Asada, de qui d'autre ? C'est déjà à cause de lui que nous nous sommes séparés. Et quand je reviens, il est encore là ! Avoue que tu as tout fait pour qu'il revienne ! Avoue ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous nous sommes séparés, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! C'est toi qui es parti aux États Unis, tu as pris cette décision tout seul ! »

« Peut être mais tu n'as absolument rien fait pour me retenir ! Rien ! Mais avoue que tu étais bien contente de te débarrasser de moi ! Au moins tu pouvais le retrouver dans son lit sans culpabiliser ! Avoue, je sais tout ! Tout est clair maintenant ! Tu as insisté pour qu'il fasse les interventions Baptista, et tu ne voulais pas collaborer avec moi. En fait c'était seulement pour te le faire, et pour avoir le champs libre ! Petite trainée... »

Dire que j'étais abasourdie aurait été un euphémisme. Comment pouvait il me dénigrer à ce point ? Je ne l'avais jamais trompé, moi. De plus, il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Asada. A mon plus grand regret certes, mais il n'y avait entre lui et moi, qu'une simple relation professionnel. Je faisais toujours très attention de n'avoir aucun contact physique avec lui, de peur que mes sentiments me trahissent. Sauf une fois. Il m'avait attrapé le bras. Sa main chaude avait entouré mon poignet. J'eus bien du mal à garde un visage impassible, tant je sentais un vaste panel d'émotion me parcourir.

Je fus lâchement tiré de ma rêverie par Kirishima, qui me plaqua durement contre la porte. Un soupir de douleur m'échappa quand je sentis la poignée s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Kirishima me fixait, les yeux noirs. Je me souvins que Miki m'avait raconté qu'il pouvait être très violent. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, brusques. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il était dans une rage folle, et j'allais passer un très mauvais moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'allongea de force sur le bureau que je me mis à me défendre. Ses mains remontaient le long de sa jupe tandis que son poids pesait sur moi, m'interdisant tout mouvement. J'ouvris la bouche, dans l'espoir que mes cris attirent l'attention.

Il du voir on geste, car il plaça sa main sur mes lèvres. Je sentis le désespoir m'envahir petit à petit. Il était plus grand et plus fort que moi. Impossible de me dégager. Il releva ma jupe, et baissa sa braguette. Alors qu'il allait m'enlever mon sous vêtement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Soudain il n'était plus sur moi. Asada. Il me lança un regard, avant d'attraper Kirishima par le col et le faire sortir de la pièce. Fébrile, j'essayais avec tant de bien que de mal de me rhabiller. Je sortis mon miroir de poche. J'avais mauvaise allure: les lèvres meurtris par les baisers que Kirishima m'avait imposé, les cheveux emmêles, le visage blême. Il se passa une vingtaine de minute avant qu'Asada ne revienne. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et me jaugea comme il en avait l'habitude. Il s'approcha de moi, et, silencieusement, m'obligea à me lever. Ce changement de position m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Inconsciemment, je portais une main à mon dos. Ma chemise était poisseuse. Un frisson de dégout me parcouru. Alerter par ce gémissement, Asada me força à me retourner. Je le laissais faire tremblante. Il souleva précautionneusement mon chemisier, et je sentis ses doigts froids frôler ma peau. Il me se pencha vers moi, et me demanda doucement d'enlever mon haut. Tremblante, j'entrepris de le déboutonner. Une fois enlevée, il attrapa le désinfectant, et entreprit de me soigner. J'aimais sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Soudain, il prit la parole :

« Est ce que Karishima t'as... »

« Non » le coupais je « Il n'a pas eu le temps » ajoutais je, génée.

Je sentais les sanglots se coincer dans ma gorge, et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Les poings serrés, je ne réussis pas à me contrôler, et me mise à pleurer. Soudain, je ne perçus plus la présence d'Asada dans mon dos. Le temps que je lève les yeux, il m'avait enlacé, me maintenant délicatement contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes pleurs cessèrent. Je n'osais faire le moindre mouvement de rompre le seul moment d'intimité que nous partagions à cet instant. Je le sentis inspirer profondément avant de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui racontais tout. Comment Kirishima croyait que je le trompais avec Asada, et les nombreux reproches qu'il m'avait fait. Je le sentis se contracter. Sans ajouter un mot, je me détacha lentement de lui, et recula de quelques pas afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il culpabilisait ! Asada pensait que c'était de sa faute !

« Mais tu n'y es pour rien, voyons ! Si Kirishima n'avait pas autant bu, il n'aurait certainement pas agi ainsi... »

« Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ! » me coupa t'il « Ce qu'il a fait est absolument impardonnable, et crois moi, il ne cherchera pas à boire avant un certain temps ! »

Avant de me laisser le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de mon agresseur, il réduisit la distance qui nous séparait, se pencha vers moi, et délicatement, il m'embrassa. Une main entoura ma taille, me serrant contre lui, tandis que l'autre était poser sur ma joue. Une fois la surprise passée, je jetais mes mains autour de son cou, et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous séparèrent, essoufflés. J'étais toujours dans ses bras, lorsque, une fois de plus Ijyuuin entra dans mon bureau. En nous voyant dans cette position – de plus, ayant enlevé mon haut, je me trouvais en soutient gorge- il rougit, bredouilla un rapide « désolé » et ressorti.

Je souris doucement. Et relevais les yeux vers Asada qui me fixait l'air sérieux.

« Il va falloir installer un verrou sur cette foutu porte » déclara t'il avant de poser sa blouse sur mes épaules.

Je hochais consciencieusement la tête, tandis qu'il reprenait mes lèvres dans un sourire.


End file.
